The Virtual Reality (VR) technology is a high and new technology that has emerged in recent years. The virtual reality technology refers to a technology that uses computer simulation to create a three-dimensional virtual world and provides the user with simulation of sight, hearing, touch and the like to make him feel as if he was on the scene and could view the objects in the three-dimensional space in time without any limitation.
The rapid development of the virtual reality technology has pushed the rapid development of 3D head mounted displays, gesture recognition technologies, motion acquiring technologies, indoor location technologies and other related technologies. And implementations of the related technologies above have also taken a great variety of forms. With the virtual reality technology being increasingly prosperous, now the apparatuses for virtual reality have assumed gradually rich fashions. However, the existing virtual reality apparatuses are mainly used to carry out the functionality of displaying virtual reality contents and a wearer generally uses a handheld controller connected with a virtual reality apparatus to achieve good interaction with virtual scenes. Since virtual reality apparatuses in enclosed immersive virtual reality experiences generally have disadvantages, such as low operational accuracy, difficulty in accurate location control of operating equipments and the like and it is relatively complex to operate the handheld controller connected with a virtual reality apparatus, degrading the wearer's experience.